What the hell!
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: Another songfic! The girls are triplets with Sydney as well, Christian and Eddie have a bond, and Dimitri is Adrian's guardian. Maybe some lemons not sure yet but hope ya'll like it :D
1. What the hell!

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I was getting ready for the first performance of the night and that was my sister Mia Hathaway, like her, our other sister, being triplets, Lissa was also doing a piece of tonight's audience and that was of the local bar. Lissa, Mia, our friend Sydney and I were all in this band and we all play different instruments but we all sing as well, now back to the matter at hand. Mia was just putting the final touches on her make up and dress when her name was called, I looked out of the curtain and saw four men walk in. Two looked eighteen but one of them looked like he worked out a lot, as did one of the others who looked about 24-25 years in age and the last one looked about 22 years old and all of them were hot to say the least but the oldest of them all was off the charts hotness and he looked friable (ability to fry something off of a seriously hot body without using an external heat source). I looked at the stage and saw Mia signal the DJ to start the song. It was 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne, I had seen her practicing and she was seriously good, but to put her against Lissa, she had a different style. Lissa was all soft and loving music where Mia was sass and rock. But me... I'm into punk and heavy metal, some people find it strange but I just tell 'em to fuck off and leave me and my music alone.

_**You say that I'm messing with your head,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah.**_

_**All 'cause I was making-out with your friend,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**Love hurts whether its right or wrong,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

I could see that one of the younger, buffer guys that came in earlier was staring at her, "You go girl!" I thought smiling.

_**You're on your knees, begging,  
"Please stay with me!"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!**_

_**All my life I've been good,  
But now ohhhhhhh, I'm thinking...  
What The Hell!**_

_**All I want is to mess around,  
And I don't really care about,  
If you love me,  
If you hate me,  
You can't save,  
Baby, baby.**_

_**All my life I've been good,  
But now ohhhhhhhh,  
What The Hell!**_

Mia was jumping up and down now and I could see his eyes following her.

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

We walked into this bar that Adrian said was good and had nightly entertainment, god only knows what that means! We walked in and ordered, Dimitri and I had Coke, Adrian had Russian Vodka and Christian had Scotch and Burben. We got a table near the front and waited for our drinks to come and the entertainment to start, as our drinks were placed in front of us, a voice came over a loud speaker somewhere in the room introducing the first performer, a girl named Mia Hathaway. I watched as the curtain came up and standing on stage in a tight, little black strapless dress and stiletto thigh-high boots, I had to say she was really pretty, beautiful even. I heard Christian snicker watching me and I knew that he could feel my emotions and read my thoughts through the physic bond that had been created when his family had been killed in a house fire also killing me, but Christian had brought me back to life with his element spirit forging the bond between us.

_**What, what, what the hell?**_

_**So, what if I go out on a million dates?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You never call or listen to me anyway,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**I'd rather rage then sit around and wait all day,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play.  
Yeah.**_

_**You're on your knees, begging,  
"Please stay with me!"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!**_

_**All my life I've been good,  
But now ohhhhhhh, I'm thinking...  
What The Hell!**_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mia started to walk down the stage and walk around all the people singing to them until she finally came over to our table. I was trying not to look down her dress when she bent in front of Christian and wow his thoughts were everywhere, then again mine weren't much better. She walked over to me and sat in my lap still singing and ran her hand up my leg, I got an instant hard-on and she just smirked at me, patted it and got up and walked away.

_**All I want is to mess around,  
And I don't really care about,  
If you love me,  
If you hate me,  
You can't save,  
Baby, baby.**_

_**All my life I've been good,  
But now ohhhhhhhh,  
What The Hell!**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la woah, woah.  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la woah, woah.**_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head,  
Boy I like messing in your bed,  
Yeah I am messing with your head,  
When I'm messing with you instead.**_

_**Mia's P.O.V**_

While I was singing I saw this boy sitting there with his friends so I decided to pay him a little visit so to speak. I walked around the bar, sitting in peoples laps, singing to them before going to sit in his lap. I was singing to him, I felt him harden so I rubbed my hand on him before getting back up and walking up to the stage and continued singing. I knew that I would probably be seeing him again but right now I just wanted to sing. I knew that my sisters would be getting ready and or watching so I put in a little extra so we could laugh about all the guys faces afterward.

_**All my life I've been good but now,  
Woah, I'm thinking,  
What the hell!  
All I want is to mess around,  
And I don't really care about,**_

_**All my life I've been good but now,  
Woah, I'm thinking,  
What the hell!**_

_**All I want is to mess around,  
And I don't really care about,  
If you love me,  
If you hate me,  
You can't save me,  
Baby, baby.**_

_**All my life I've been good but now,  
Woah, What the hell!**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
La, la, la, la, la ,la, la.**_

With that my song was finished and I gave a big bow so that people could see down my dress sorta and turned around and walked off stage, well after blowing everyone a kiss.

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

After the song finished she bowed and you could see down her top and I was starting to get hard again then she blew everyone a kiss and walked off stage, I told everyone that I was going to get a drink before then next singer comes on, and asked them what they wanted. I got up to get them and standing at the bar was the girl that had just finished singing.

"Hey there, whatcha drinking?" I asked and she turned around and well after a bit the girl gave me a slip of paper and walked away, when I opened it, it had her number and her name.

_**Mia Hathaway  
0402 503 731  
Call me sometime :P**_

And with that I laughed and slid it into my pocket and took the drinks back to my friends who were talking and then the lights dimmed for the next song.


	2. Smooth Criminal

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I was dressed in a short black skirt with thigh-high stiletto boots with a tank top that said "Kiss My Ass" on it, I was just talking to one of the band members cause I wasn't using a CD like the girls. I knew that I was hot with my big brown eyes and long wavy hair but I also had the figure that every girl wanted and it was basically natural but I still workout most days. I heard the guy call my name and I stepped onto the stage with my back towards the people.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! I present to you a smooth criminal!"

With that I heard the curtain being pulled up and I heard someone gasp. The music started and I waited for the right moment to come in.

_**As he came into the window,  
Was a sound of crescendo,  
He came into her apartment,  
Left a blood stain on the carpet.**_

_**She was sitting at the table,  
You could see she was unable,  
So she ran into the bedroom,  
She was struck down,  
It was her doom.**_

Ahhh, you would never thought that I would be one to sing this song, but I guess it fits my personality. I turned around and saw that group of guys and the oldest one was staring at me, sort of like the other one was with Mia. But oh well I kept singing and soon I started dancing like a nut but hey, I'm allowed to do whatever I like!

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

I was prancing around the stage singing with the band until I saw Mia gesture with her hands to go down off the stage, so I smirked and jumped off the stage and onto one of the tables and continued singing. Yeah I'm ninja you don't have to keep telling me I already know!

_**Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that your ok,  
There's a sign at the window,  
That he struck you,  
A crescendo Annie.**_

_**He came into your apartment,  
He left the blood stains on your carpet,  
The you ran into the bedroom,  
And you were struck down,  
It was your doom.**_

I jumped from table to table until I reached that group and started singing and swaying my hips, I looked around the table and the guy that was staring at me earlier was even hotter up close and I almost lost my place in the song because I felt like I was drowning in his bottomless brown eyes.

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**You've been hit by,  
You've been struck by a Smooth Criminal!**_

With that I smirked at him and flipped over him onto the table and jumped back onto the stage and continued singing, wow this was amazing!

_**So they came into the out way,  
It was Sunday,  
What a black day,  
I could feel you salutation,  
Sounding heart beats,  
Intimidation's.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

I was watching everyone but my eyes always slid over to where those men were sitting drinking their drinks, two were laugh about something but neither spoke...umm I wonder whats that about.

_**Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that your ok,  
There's a sign at the window,  
That he struck you,  
A crescendo Annie.**_

_**He came into your apartment,  
He left the blood stains on your carpet,  
The you ran into the bedroom,  
And you were struck down,  
It was your doom.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**You've been hit by,  
You've been struck by a Smooth Criminal!**_

I started bad dancing, I brought out all my old moves like the shopping cart, the sprinkler and some others that little kids shouldn't see.

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_

I was sitting watching this girl, she was amazing and when I saw the curtain come up I thought I was dreaming. I looked at her and she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! I saw her jumping over tables until she landed on ours, I felt myself going hard as she swayed her hips and danced wildly to the music not to mention that I could see up her skirt! I watched and when she turned around she smirked at me and flipped over my head and onto the stage, I was blown away at what this woman could do, imagine the thing we could do in my room... _Dimitri get your head out of the gutter dude! _Shit!

_**Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that your ok,  
There's a sign at the window,  
That he struck you,  
A crescendo Annie.**_

_**He came into your apartment,  
He left the blood stains on your carpet,  
The you ran into the bedroom,  
And you were struck down,  
It was your doom.**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

_**Annie, are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

When the song finished she was puffing and I could tell why, she was dancing like a mad man/woman for the whole song! I watched as she ran off stage and then the curtain came down again. I looked around the room again and when I turned back to the front of the room I felt someones eye staring at me, I looked that way and I saw them, big brown and warm but with a hint of the devil in them. I ordered another can of coke and on the piece of paper was a number, no name just a number. I pocketed the piece of paper and I saw Adrian, Christian and Eddie staring at me with a smirk on their faces. I just shook my head at them and went back to listening to the performer at the moment, a little while longer and a girl by the name of Lissa Hathaway came up and started singing, hummmm, I wonder if all three girls are sisters?


	3. I don't need a man!

_**Lissa's P.O.V**_

I walked over to Mia while Rose was performing and asked her about the boy she was talking to earlier and she told me that he was with his friends so she didn't talk long and Rose was on anyway. She pointed them out to me and I saw a man sitting next to the guy she talked to and he was like nothing I'd ever seen and this was saying something as we normally performed here most days. His jet black hair was a mess and his icy blue eyes were watching Rose and then laughed at nothing while smiling over at Mia's new friend. I could tell he was lean and muscular and he was just drop-dead gorgeous! I heard Rose finish with her song and walk off the stage, she nodded to me and gave me a hug, it said everything that was needed and I walked on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have something a bit different for you, most of the regulars would know the kind of songs that our young Lissa would normally sing but not tonight! Give it up for Lissa Hathaway!" I was facing a way from the crowd and a group of girls came up next to me, two of them being my sisters, and when the music started we all started to dance.

_**I see you looking at me like I've got something thats for you,  
And the way that you stare,  
Don't you dare cuz' I'm not 'bout to,  
Just give it up all to you,  
Cuz' there are somethings that I won't do,  
And I'm not afraid to tell you,  
I don't wanna leave you confused.**_

_**The more you try,  
The less I bite,  
And I don't have to think it through,  
No if I'm not into you.**_

_**I don't need a man to make it happen,  
I get off being free.  
I don't need a man to make me feel good,  
I get up do my thing,  
I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete,  
So let me break it down I can get off when you ain't around (Oh).**_

I heard wolf whistles and calls from the crowd as they took in my outfit, Rose had personally seen to it as my sisters and Sydney were the only ones to know of this song. I was wearing a short skirt that had layers of ruffles and a tiny bather top that I had and put it together and I have to say that I love it.

_**You know I got my own life,  
And I bought everything thats in it.  
So if you wanna be with me,  
Its not all 'bout the bling' your bringin'.  
I want a love thats for real and without that no deal,  
And baby, I don't need a hand if it only wants to grab one thing.**_

_**The more you try,  
The less I bite,  
And I don't have to think it through,  
You know if I'm feeling you.**_

_**I don't need a man to make it happen,  
I get off being free.  
I don't need a man to make me feel good,  
I get up do my thing,  
I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete,  
So baby bring it down I can get off when you ain't around (Oh).**_

I noticed a pole in the middle of the room... God Rose do you really have to? I thought as I started down the stage towards the pole. Everyone saw it as I grabbed hold of it and threw my mic off to some guy in the crowd,I swang my leg around the pole and started to dance and sing at the same time. More wolf whistles were heard and I heard a couple of cat calls from most likely Mia and Rose.

_**Hey, hey, hey,  
Hey, hey, hey, hey.**_

_**Hey, hey, hey,  
Hey, hey, hey, hey.**_

_**Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, (Let it go!)  
Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, (heyyyy).  
Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, (No no no no),  
Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, (Let it go!)**_

_**I don't need a, I don't need a man,  
I don't need a, I don't need a man I'll make it through,  
Cause I know I'm fine without you!**_

I flipped off the pole and back onto the stage facing away from the crowd and bent over and shook my ass and jumped around to face them swaying my hips, a lot of guys' mouths were on the floor with lust in their eyes.

_**I don't need a, I don't need a man,  
I don't need a, I don't need a man I'll make it through,  
Cause I know I'm fine without you!**_

_**I don't need a man to make it happen,  
I get up being free.  
I don't need a man to make me feel good,  
I get up do my thing.  
I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete,  
So let me bring it down, I can get off when you ain't around (Oh!).**_

_**I don't need a man I'm over you yeah!  
I don't need a man oh I'm over you,  
I'm without you, I'm over you oh!  
I don't need a man OH!**_

And with that I bowed and ran off stage to get ready for the next song me and my sisters and our best friend were playing next. It was...


	4. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
